Take Your Medicine
by RosalieAnneliese
Summary: Olivia discovers that Alex has not been taking her medication like she should, and corrects the situation with a sound spanking. *Inspired by my own struggle with anti-depressants as a teenager*


"…and she told me that she hasn't been taking her meds like the doctor told her to. She keeps hoping that she won't need them, that things will just get better on their own. I didn't want to be a snitch, Liv. But I thought you should know." Casey Novak bit her lower lip, praying that Alex wouldn't hate her for having this conversation with Olivia.

"Thank you for telling me, Casey. I know you don't like telling on Alex, but if she's doing something that might hurt her, I need to know so I can help her. Bye." Olivia sighed as she hung up the phone, trying to figure out exactly what was needed from her in this situation. Obviously Alex needed to be corrected. How this was to be carried out was up to Olivia's discretion.

"Alex!" Olivia called. Alex appeared almost instantly, munching on a chocolate bar.

"Yeah, Liv?"

"You know, babe, I was thinking you should probably keep your pill box here in the kitchen instead of in the bathroom since you have to take your pills with breakfast anyway. Go get it and bring it to me, please."

Alex froze. Her palms began to sweat. She was well aware that she hadn't been taking her medicine like she was supposed to, and she had a feeling that Olivia wouldn't like that. She tried to decide what to do. If she obeyed Olivia, then Olivia would see that Alex was not taking her medicine, and would punish her. On the other hand, if Alex disobeyed Olivia and Olivia went and got Alex's pill box herself, she would still see that Alex was not taking her medicine and Alex would be punished anyway. Poor Alex was damned if she did, damned if she didn't.

"It's in the top shelf of the cabinet, right?" Olivia moved as if toward the bathroom, and Alex jumped into action.

"Yes, ma'am," she said quickly, "I'll get it." Alex hurried into the bathroom and got out the pill box. There were supposed to be fifteen pills in the box. Alex got the box out, hoping that only fifteen pills would magically appear. But when she opened it, she dismally found twenty three pills there waiting for her. Olivia put her hands on her hips and sighed.

"Alex, why have you not been taking your pills? You know how important they are, don't you?"

"Yes, ma'am," Alex hung her head, "I don't want to have to take them. I should be able to just deal! It was Witness Protection, not a Concentration Camp! Why can't I just cope?"

"Alex," Olivia spoke kindly, "you're a human being, honey. Sometimes human beings need help putting up with all the crap in life. You may be the 'Ice Princess' in the court room, but even ice melts. It's nothing to be ashamed of or embarrassed about. It doesn't mean that you're weak. You are one of the strongest people I know."

"I guess I'm in trouble again, huh?" Alex's pretty face fell. Her hands automatically went back to protect her bottom. No matter how many times Olivia put her over her knee, Alex never seemed to get used to being spanked.

"I'm afraid so, baby girl," Olivia sighed, "you're getting a spanking with the hairbrush, and five days worth of reminders before bed starting tomorrow. But if you take your spanking like a good girl, the reminders will only be handspankings. Understand?"

Alex burst into tears. The hairbrush spanking was expected and reluctantly accepted. The reminders were an unexpected addition. But, knowing better than to argue, Alex merely nodded her understanding and tried to wipe her eyes. Olivia held Alex in her arms until she calmed down a little bit.

"I know it sounds like a lot, sweetie," Olivia sympathized, "but I'd rather spank your bottom for the next five days than have to admit you to a hospital where they will force feed you your meds through an IV if they have to. I will make the next five days as easy on you as I possibly can, I promise. I know you can be a brave girl for me."

"I don't want to go to the hospital!" Alex was known to hate needles, and her watery blue eyes grew wide at the mention of an IV. Olivia didn't want to scare her, but to know that a hospital stay was a possibility if she didn't take care of herself.

"I don't want you to either," Olivia agreed, "I would miss you. That's why you need to take care of yourself and make sure you take your pills on time. Come on, we'll get this spanking over with right now so you'll feel better soon and you won't have to worry about it again until tomorrow night." Olivia held out her hand for Alex to take. Alex took it and thought how strange it was that these same hands that nursed her back to health when she was sick and held her when she cried were the hands that would also tan her bottom for the next five days.

Olivia sat down on the bed and waited while Alex went to the dresser and picked up the large wooden hairbrush. The pretty blonde knelt down in front of where Olivia sat and resisted the urge to hang her head. Alex fingered the hairbrush nervously.

"My behavior has been very naughty, ma'am," Alex recited, on the verge of fresh tears, "I've endangered my mental, emotional, and physical health by not taking my medicine when I know I'm supposed to. I'm sorry, and I deserve to be punished to help me remember to take care of myself and take my medicine." After reciting this little speech, Alex then offered the hairbrush to Olivia, who accepted it.

"Pants and panties down, Alex." Olivia ordered calmly. Alex did as she was told with a trembling lower lip.

"Would it help if I said I'm sorry, ma'am?"

"It always helps, baby," Olivia assured her, "but it won't get you out of your spanking. You know that, right?"

"I know," Alex tried to smile, "I just thought I'd try."

"Well, nice try." Olivia smiled back at her, glad for a little comic relief in the seriousness. She patted her lap. Alex took the hint and obediently laid over it. Olivia picked up the hairbrush and began to spank. Alex noticed something right away. Olivia was spanking her at a steady pace, but the spanks were little more than forceful pats. This could only mean one thing: Alex wasn't going anywhere anytime soon. Alex lay still, quietly crying and sobbing, for quite some time.

Finally, Alex's spanking was over. Alex was no longer sobbing, but crying quietly as she lied limply over Olivia's lap. This spanking had been a much longer one that Alex was used to. When Olivia spanked her, it was usually over within five minutes or so. This spanking had lasted for more than ten minutes. Alex was well aware of the significance of this: Olivia wanted her to take this particular lesson most seriously.

Olivia assisted Alex in turning over and curling up in her lap. Olivia held her securely and rocked her, stroking her hair and kissing her head. Alex soaked the shoulder of Olivia's t-shirt with her remaining tears.

"Liv, please don't spank me again tomorrow! Please! It hurts so bad right now, I'll die if you spank me again and again for the next five days!" Alex burst into fresh tears, having reminded herself of the reminder spankings that Olivia had promised.

"Shhhhhh," Olivia soothed, "I know it hurts, lovey. I'm sorry, but you're going to get reminders for the next five days. But they will only be handspankings, baby, I promise. You've gotten reminders before. They aren't the end of the world." Olivia rubbed Alex's back to calm her.

Alex knew that Olivia was only looking out for her best interest. Reminder spankings were, indeed, not the end of the world.


End file.
